The Warmth and Coldness of his Smile
by SuperRed
Summary: A forest not even on the map? At night? Are they even sane? But with Tyrell involved things will take a sharp turn to adventure or...their ultimate demise. And throw in a pinch of a crush on the fiery redhead. And you get Sparkshipping.


_I know I already wrote a piece on these two but I can't help it. These two are just so cute! I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. I love how Karis and Tyrell feud, it's like they love and hate each other at the same time!_

_Also for the part at the end, sorry for the cliffhanger, poor Matt! ): Also I finally got his character right!_

_Hurray for SuperRed, now ladies and gentleman, children of all ages, I present the new, the feared, and the well-loved tale of forbidden love and certain death. Starring well who else…Now sit back and enjoy my feature presentation…_

_Thank you ('-_

* * *

It was always the same, it seemed to Karis. The same and still perfect. How she knew this, simply because she'd studied it silently. His eyes would swell in amusement; his head cocked slightly to the side, then his lips would pull back, showing his row of pearly whites.

Tyrell's trademark smile.

The grin that could irritate, ease, and fuel a situation. Karis knew this from painful and wonderful experiences. Like the way he always knew how to make up for a fight. All he had to do was flash her an apologetic grin and she'd flash her own elegant smile. And they'd be friends again. She always loved his smile, it seemed to promote happiness to every action he did.

And now to that a cursed grin was being used to sway Karis's opinion for stopping an hour before their original time. She felt his cockiness; He knew his grin lately had a way of breaking her firm stands. She felt her cheeks grow warm, mind begin to cloud,

_*Smile* _

Blast it all! Karis sourly gave in; it was either that or have her knees buckle in.

"Alright Karis, if you don't mind." Matthew said softly, placing his bag down against a rock. Karis gave a weary/frustrated expression and sighed putting her bag down.

She did mind…a lot.

She also minded Tyrell's triumphant look he sported eagerly now. Like he had won something from her and now used it to gloat as much as she could tolerate. Or how long she could last, without caving in and smacking that dumb look right off his face.

She let out a frustrated huff and scrounged through her bag looking for her camping equipment. Besides being behind schedule, she didn't like where they had ended up. They were in some eerie forest, not even on the map they had. This practically screamed bad idea, but heavens forbid they apply any common sense in important decision making. They were boys…_teenage_ boys. Did they even think? She smothered a childish grin that was a good one. She have to remember that one, for future use. She felt a cold wind whip across her back, roaming up her shoulder blades and fluttering her cape. She looked up; the full moon was coming into view, the sunset confirming her suspicions. It would be night soon.

_*HOOOOOWWWLLL*_

Karis whipped her head in the direction of the noise, it was distant thank sol. But she knew if it was a predator, it wouldn't be, come night. "Hey guys, it's alright." Tyrell said gently.

She turned to look at the boys. They were tense; Matthew touched his right gloved hand softly. Karis shivered, as she looked at his wounded blue eyed stare. He'd gotten a nasty wound earlier that day, and by the look of it he was still shaken up. They had only begun their journey after all, and unlike their parents they weren't battle harden warriors.

Karis saw Tyrell notice Matthew's uncertainty. He wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Easy Buddy. "

"…I know." Matthew gave him a shaky smile, still rubbing his wounded hand nervously.

A sorry look crossed her face, she filled with guilt. She shouldn't have caved in. She was worried about her friends and their rash choices made from their tired feet and sore backs. To her this was nothing new; she trekked around with her father all over Kalay and busted her back every day since Mom died. She didn't dare complain when she had to take on aches. So why were boys so fragile? Geez, didn't they claim to run things anyhow?

But now, it was too late to fix their decision. Oh well, Karis was sure she could take the first watch. If Matthew let her, he tended to be a tad gentler with her. At first she thought it was because he had a hidden crush on her, but later found out he thought of her as a younger sister. Which relieved her beyond belief, for she saw him as close as a brother.

She felt a finger tap her back. She turned,

"Tyrell?" She asked slightly concerned. After he had assured Matthew things would be fine, he must have come over here. She assumed it was to gloat, for even in the worst of times. When Tyrell had an edge on her he took it and ran.

"I er just wanted to say thanks. I mean I know you well do this a lot and I just wanted to say thanks." He finished, still having a cockiness feeling to his tone. Like using it as another method to rub in his point. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind,

"I didn't do it for you—"

Tyrell flashed Karis a small grin, she blushed unable to meet his eye all nerve gone. He chuckled and sat down beside Matthew, leaning against a tree for support. She looked up bangs falling over her red tinted cheeks. Lately something in her heart, in her emotions, stirred when Tyrell laid his trademark grin on her. Even more so than before.

Her cheeks would grow hot, her mind went blank, her legs felt like jelly. She blushed, Tyrell sure made her feel weird. To distract herself from her own dumbness for him. She set up camp quietly, while Matthew and Tyrell started and stoked the fire. Tyrell prodded the fire with a brunt stick, while Matthew watched him quietly. Karis smiled proudly at her neatly set up tents. She frowned, something was missing. She gave a wicked smile, as she realized what and how to get it. She turned to Tyrell and put her hands on her hip, her favorite lecturing position for him. And she knew, he knew, he was gonna get it, by the way his facial expression changed. Matthew looked curiously at her, probably wondering what Tyrell had done. And ready to step in and defend his best friend if need be. She smiled,

"That's a nice fire Tyrell, have you been practicing on your fireballs?" She asked throwing Tyrell for a loop. His face betrayed him, as he was scrambled for an answer.

"Y-Yes? I mean duh, what else can I do when I'm bored." Tyrell looked at her, seeing if he had answered correctly. Karis slid next to him, and smiled flirtingly up at him.

"That not an answer. I bet you're being humble again. I've seen how hard you work, you could even surpass Garet. If you put your mind to it." Karis buttered his ego, though it was all true to her. He was the only one she paid attention to anymore. Tyrell had always been a mystery to her, the way he thought, behaved, and made her feel. She loved it. He was like the puzzle, she had to solve, even if she had to go looking for all the pieces. Tyrell now blushed. He even though incredibly gifted, he was never into shoving his talent into peoples face. But that made Karis want to flaunt it all the more.

Tyrell really was the only man she wanted to impress.

"I'm really not that special. I just get lucky." Tyrell chuckled running a stray hand through his spiked hair. But Karis could see that he was secretly pleased that she'd noticed. She didn't praise him often, for fear of helping him create an ego or her compliments lose meaning to him. But she knew Tyrell held her compliments in high regard, whether he admitted it or not.

"Yes you are." A small voice jumped onto the conversation. The two turned to Matthew, who blushed at being heard. Then he gave a sly smile and repeated his sentence, his voice a little stronger.

"Tyrell you're very gifted, you should be proud of your talents. I am." Matthew smiled at his friend. Tyrell blushed further. Matthew didn't talk often, but when he did. His words were powerful. Karis leaned to look at her usually silent friend. He smiled at her briefly, then dropped his eyes embarrassed.

"So Matthew…Are you feeling better?" Karis asked in a soothing tone, her eyes fell to his hand. He looked at it, then her, then removed it from view. Falling silent. Karis sighed; Matthew was lost to his thoughts again. But for now she'd leave him be, to wallow in his thoughts. He wouldn't let her heal him today, for the fear of her or Tyrell needing vital healing later. But tomorrow, she didn't care if she had to hold him down, she'd properly heal his hand if it killed her. Tyrell turned to look at her, she shrugged, he sighed and leaned harder on the tree. She saw her chance. Karis gathered herself; she had a fiery redhead to impress.

"Tyrell…um have you ever star gazed?" She sucked in a breath as he turned to observed her. He relaxed and smiled. She congratulated herself for finding a topic he liked, a lot by the looks of his eyes. And she didn't even need Matthews help either. He spread his arms out motioning to the entire sky.

"All the time, Me and Matt and Dad would stay up late and count them. One by one, I remember one time a whole lot of them came shooting from the heavens. And exploding when they hit the far off land scape. Oh man it was breathtaking, I screamed until I lost my voice!"

His voice rose in magnitude slowly, showing his growing excitement at the memory. "Ha Ha ha, oh it was so funny too, I thought Matt was gonna pee his pants he was so scared! He hid behind Dad squealing '_Uncle Garet, Uncle Garet! The stars are exploding! WE'RE GONNA DIE!_'"

A chuckle flew from Matthew lips, he bite his lip to stop the laughter. But Tyrell saw him enjoying the story. And nudged him harder in the ribs, trying to draw him in. Karis wetted her lips, watching Matthew release the kept in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha haha ahah hah ha." Matthew threw his head back like a child did laughing, thinking of his past foolishness. Tyrell continued using the same smile. Karis felt her heart flutter as he turned to her, delight radiating from his eyes.

"And then aha ha ha and then aha hah ha Matt I can't, you tell it." Tyrell laughed struggling to get out his sentence. Matthew rolled his eyes as he told the story to Karis,

"First off, I was five and Mr. Fearless over there wasn't helping by screaming '_What a way to go! We're all going to explode!_' I naturally fearing for my life, let go of Uncle Garet leg, as he began laughing egging Tyrell on saying '_That's my boy, fearless to the bitter end_!' So I turned screaming '_Dad! We've got to run_!' For he was climbing up the roof as I was having my panic attack. Dad looked at me strangely, then got this big grin spreading across his face. And he said, '_Why Matthew don't you_—'"

Tyrell was crying he was laughing so hard, "Gods, it hurts!"

Karis twirled a piece of hair as Tyrell looked at her, showing her impatience for Matthew to continue. Matthew shrugged, and fell silent, still smiling to himself. Tyrell rubbed his eyes, finally getting control over his emotions. "Aaaah, haven't laughed like that in a while, soorry Matt, you can continue."

The leader smiled "Not much happened after…"

"Ahh, come on, the next parts sweet." Tyrell pushed him. Matthew sighed, "Well Dad said, '_Why Matthew don't you want to die a real man_?' I stopped screaming to look at him, then in fear, I tried diving off the roof. He caught me scooping me up and as I wiggled around screaming for my life. He whispered '_Don't worry; I'll never let anything happen to you_.' And after that I knew everything would be alright. Of course I got grounded for trying to dive off the roof." Matthew looked up, as he finished his story. Karis and Tyrell both smiled,

"AWWWEEE!" They said in unison. Matthew bushed, rubbing the back of his head, going mute again. Karis knew Matthew would never admit it that Isaac held a soft spot for him, most people thought Isaac was tough on Matthew. But the truth was; besides Jenna, Karis had never seen Isaac care so much for another person. Like he did for Matthew. But that was another story, Karis's focus shifted again to Tyrell.

"So Tyrell, would you like to watch the stars with me?" Karis asked casually pretending it didn't matter if he said yes or the dreaded no. He looked at her happily.

"Sure." He didn't even have to think about it. And stood up, dusting his pants off. And held out his hand. She studied it, it had a few scorch marks. But it was still a handsome hand. He tapped his foot out of habit, impatience on his brow. "Weyard to Karis, ya comin or not?"

Karis snapped out of it, and accepted his hand, it clenched on hers tightly, drawing an excited breath from her. Tyrell pulled her up, blushing she thanked him.

"No probs."He shrugged, and turned to Matthew, extending the same hand. Who watched them amused.

"Matt?"

Matthew gave a shy smile to Karis, and nodded no. And held his stomach wincing. Tyrell gave him a questioning look. "Do you feel sick?"

Matthew gave a weak nod. Karis opened her mouth, but Matthew winked at her when Tyrell looked to her. She gave a startled look, then smiled.

"C'mon Tyrell, Matt probably just wants to rest." Karis said, giving him a tug on his sleeve motioning she wanted to leave.

Tyrell unfortunately wasn't getting the obvious hint. His concern was evident in his tone, for he knew his friend was not truthful if hurt.

"Is that true Matt? Because we can stay—"

Matt's hand flew to his mouth, like he was going to hurl. Tyrell turned and held his hands up, in an _I'm-so-gone-now _motion. "Bye Matt! Feel better!"

And Tyrell bolted into the forest. Karis bit her lip, to stop from cracking up. _He's too easy._

Matthew watched the bushes of Tyrell's escape route stop rattling, making sure he had left. He moved his hand down, showing a ridiculous smile.

"Gets him every time…" Matt whispered to himself. Karis smiled,

"That wasn't very nice." She forced her smile into a wiggling frown. Matthew looked up smiling naughtily like a child who had stolen the last cookie from the cookie jar, Karis blushed, he was very handsome when he smiled like that. He looked just like Isaac. Calm, cool, and confident.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Karis gave him an irritated look, he was such a boy. Handsome one minute, irritating the next. She had to smile though, and give him credit; he had to deal with Tyrell a lot, so if once in a while he pulled a trick to save his sanity, Karis could let it slide. And besides, tonight he had done it for her. Karis leaned down, "Thanks Matt."

Matthew shrugged, and waved his hand signaling. _No big deal_.

Karis smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek lightly. Matthew eyes nearly popped out of his head. His cheeks slowly flushed crimson from the clear embarrassment, Karis was going for.

"It's a big deal to me." She whispered in his ear. The giggled at his distraught reaction. He put a hand to his mouth like he was going to hurl heavily from his embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" She laughed reaching a hand out, swatting his head playfully. Matthew laughed ducking to no avail receiving a harder than normal tap. Karis stood and began to walk away when she thought otherwise. She then stopped and turned back to Matt for the last time. "Oh wait, one last thing—"

Matthew gave an annoyed reaction to her statement. She huffed,

"Don't even! Matthew you won't get lonely, will you?"

Matthew flicked his wrist, a trail of psynergy following, A light source appeared from his hand and after bouncing around them, appeared in his lap. It dissolved into a brown ball.

"**Hey everybody!**" His Father's Djinni Flint bounced happily up and down in Matt's lap. Karis smiled and waved,

"Then I'm gone, thanks again Matt!"

Matthew gave her thumbs up and shifted his focus to Flint, who started yapping happily.

"**Hey Matthew! Hey wait, where's Karis going!?**" But this time, Karis ran after Tyrell, hoping he hadn't gone too far. She knew she had gone far, when she couldn't hear Flint's voice.

Karis beamed to herself, _It's been a good night so far, I embarrassed Matt and scored a date with Tyrell! Opps, I hope I didn't jinx it! That would—  
_  
_*SCREEEEECH*_

Karis's feet squeaked to a halt, digging into the lumpy dirt. Her arms were tight with tension. As her eyes searched the scenic forest landscape carefully. _I forgot…this isn't home, I should be more alert. I don't want to attract any…well anything from here. Maybe I should yell out to Tyrell, he can't be too much farther._

_*SKREEECH*_

She opened her mouth, then shut it fast, swallowing her sound. _He can wait; I think I'll turn around._

As she began to turn, a cold hand clasped her neck, Karis turned pale.

"_I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!_" A screechy voice whispered in her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karis screamed, jumping from the monsters grab. A loud laughter followed as Karis cowered.

"Aah aha ha ha hah aha! You should see your face! You silly goose!"

"No please, don't hurt me! I have so much I still have to do—"

_Wait…Silly Goose? Oh, if I open my eyes and see that oversized furnace, I swear I'll kill him!_

She opened her eyes to see Tyrell on the ground rolling around in laughter. "Oh Gods! It hurts again! You were like 'Ah!', And I was like 'AHA!' Ah ah ha hah ha ha ha ha hah!"

"You YOU YOU AWFUL! ARGH!" Karis stormed over to him, waving her arms around motioning how he was really gonna get it. Tyrell stopped laughing to look at her. Then he looked around, slightly worried.

"YOU INSENSITIVEJERK! YOU KNOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE! I HATE IT HERE! AND NOW EVERY STINKIN THING HERE TO KINGDOM COME KNOWS WE'RE HERE! RIGHT STINKIN HERE! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU—"

Tyrell's hand flew to her mouth, she clawed at it. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking up. She calmed for a second, and also looked up. Something was crawling around in the trees, near them approaching fast. She froze, and looked at Tyrell, he looked past her trying to find cover. He lurched forward and pulled them both into the underbrush. Karis wiggled in the bushes as thorns cut her face and stray branches poked at her side.

"Karis, don't say anything. We're being tracked." Tyrell whispered in her ear, his lips tickled her ear.

A shuffling came as something dropped down from the branches. She felt her arms shake; she'd never been stalked before. Tyrell must of sensed her unease or must have felt protective because his grip on her tightened. _Oh, this is really really bad! I sure don't want to die here…especially not now…I never got to see Tyrell smile at me…and not in mockery! But what's going to happen to us! I mean we can fight, but our psynergy will only last us so long. I could make a distraction so at least Tyrell could escape. But…then what happens to me?_

The shuffling grew louder as the creature grew ever closer. Karis loosened her grip on Tyrell's arm, and whispered,

"We got to go now!" She hissed. Tyrell shook his head, scanning the area.

"No too dangerous, I could fly past him. But the second I did, you'd trip from the sudden force. He be on you in seconds, you wouldn't even be able to scream." Tyrell's accurate description made Karis want to shiver, but she'd never give him the satisfaction that he'd scared her out of a fight.

"You're only guessing. I can fight." Karis said gently trying to reassure him. Tyrell eyes fell on her,

"Like I'd ever take that chance." Tyrell hissed angrily. Karis could feel her anger rising again. _Why are you so thick! Can't you see I like you and care about what _happens_ to you! I can handle myself! What can I say to make you stop being such a noble jerk!Oh wait!_

"Tyrell you should go get Matthew—"

"Wait, Karis it's gone?" Tyrell said in a confused yet overly happy tone. Karis looked out; it was true the coast was clear. Something wasn't right here.

"Throw a rock." Karis suggested. Tyrell turned to look at her, beginning to question her sanity.

* * *

_Dunnnnnn dun dun dunnnn! And that's where I'll leave it! See you in the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING!_

_SuperRed_ ('-


End file.
